My Lovely!
by Cha Sung Hyo
Summary: Kyuhyun membaringkan lembut tubuh kecil Sungmin di atas kasur berseprai merah muda milik adik kecilnya itu. Namja tampan itu menatap sebentar pahatan indah itu. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap kening Sungmin penuh kasih sayang. "Saranghae." / KyuMin fanfic. BL. Pedo!Kyu Kid!Min


My Lovely!

KyuMin Fanfiction

Pedo!Kyu Kid!Min

DLDR!

* * *

"Cho Sungmin! Kemari kau anak nakal!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ hyung! Kemari! Cepat tangkap Minnie hahaha.."

Bocah berusia enam tahun itu berlari sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tak memperdulikan sosok di belakangnya yang terus mengejarnya sembari terengah-engah. Sungmin, atau lebih tepatnya Cho Sungmin melirik ke belakanngnya dan mendapati sosok sang hyung semakin dekat.

"Hyunggg~" teriaknya sembari menarik celana panjangnya agar tak menyulitkannya saat berlari.

HUP!

"Hah..hah.. kena kau!" sosok jangkung itu terengah-engah sambil mendekap erat tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan Minnie~" Sungmin memberontak masih dengan tawa nya yang keras.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana, bocah nakal?" Sosok jangkung itu berdiri dan menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya.

"Kajja! Kita beli Ice Cream, hyung!" Seru Sungmin semangat.

Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Ice Cream?"

"Nde!" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Siapa yang nakal hari ini? Itu berarti tidak ada Ice cream!"

"Y-yah!" Sungmin mendesah kecewa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kyunnie hyung?" tanya nya dengan suara memelas.

"Apa?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ia buat se-galak mungkin. Sedikit terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang memelas seperti anak Kucing yang dibuang.

"Hyungie?" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang ia buat sepolos mungkin. Matanya yang bulat besar itu mengerjab polos dan bibir peach nya yang mengerucut maju.

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak melihat raut manis Sungmin. Dengan gugup ia berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Mencoba tak terpengaruh. "Apa Sungmin-ah?"

"Unghh!" Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat di beri tanggapan seperti itu. Dengan kesal, ia memukul pundak Kyuhyun pelan dan meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie hyung Nappeun!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Tak ingin menggoda Sungmin. Dengan kalem, namja tampan itu mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin yang halus dan lembut.

"Baiklah, kita beli Ice cream sekarang!"

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat kaget. Dengan kilat, bocah manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"B-benarkah?" tanya nya memastikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyingkirkan helaian poni Sungmin yang sedikit menjuntai menuntupi kedua mata foxy itu lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Kyaaaa~ kajja hyung!"

"Hanya satu!" Peringat Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang sering kelepasan jika sudah menyangkut Ice Cream. Dan bocah itu akan menggunakan jurus ampuhnya agar Ice creamnya tidak direnggut. Menangis. Dan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar kalah telak jika sampai bocah manisnya itu menangis.

"Y-yah?" desah Sungmin kecewa. "Dua tidak boleh, hyung?"

"Tidak. Atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Baik-baik!" jawab Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan saat menutup pintu mobilnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bebas karena bocah yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya ini. Namja tampan itu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Mansion mewahnya.

"Baru pulang, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Dan mendapati sosok ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut. "Nde eomma,"

Heechul meletakan majalah fashion nya di atas meja lalu beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri kedua putra nya.

"Biar aku saja," suara Kyuhyun menginstrupsi pergerakan Heechul saat Nyonya cantik keluarga Cho itu akan membawa Sungmin yang tengah tertidur pulas ke dalam gendongannya.

"Aku akan ke kamar Minnie juga, ada barang ku yang tertinggal." Lanjut Kyuhyun tak enak saat melihat raut terkejut di wajah cantik itu.

"Baiklah. Segera kembali. Kita makan bersama"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menitih tangga menuju kamar Sungmin yang berada di tingkat dua.

Heechul menghela napas menatap punggung putra bungsu nya yang mulai menghilang. Yeoja cantik itu mengurut keningnya pelan. Dan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya yang ramping di atas sofa.

'_Sampai kapan, Kyuhyun-ah?'_

.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan lembut tubuh kecil Sungmin di atas kasur berseprai merah muda milik adik kecilnya itu. Namja tampan itu menatap sebentar pahatan indah itu. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap kening Sungmin penuh kasih sayang.

"Saranghae."

Kyuhyun mengukir senyum lembutnya. Dengan gerakan tak kalah lembutnya, pemuda tampan itu mengecup bibir Peach itu dengan lembut. Melumatnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Eunghhh?" Sungmin sedikit menggerang terganggu saat merasa bibirnya sedang di lumat oleh seseorang. Sungmin menggejab pelan. Kaget saat melihat wajah Kyunnie hyungnya tepat di atasnya. Sedang menyedot bibirnya.

"Eungghh..!" Sungmin makin mengeluh. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit tersentak kaget karena merasa pasokan udaranya semakin menipis. Dengan beringas, bocah cantik itu mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pangutannya. "Hah..hah.."

Sungmin dengan beringas meraup udara secepat mungkin. "Hahh.. hah.. hyungie? Hah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, mengusap bibir Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak. Tentu saja akibat ulahnya. "Maafkan hyung, eoh?"

Sungmin mengangguk masih dengan menstabilkan pernafasannya. "Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Temani Minnie~" Sungmin mengangkat kedua lengannya. Memberi syarat agar Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Kyuhyun yang tahu maksud Sungmin, ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Membuka lengannya dan menarik lembut tubuh mungil dan pendek itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung sempit Sungmin.

"Kenapa hyung suka sekali menyedot bibir Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun tergelak. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. "Itu karena hyung mencintai Minnie."

"Mencintai dan menyayangi itu beda ya hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Sungmin dengan rasa ingin tahu nya yang tinggi. Wajar kan?

"Ssssshhh~ berhenti bertanya dan cepat tidur! Atau tidak ada Ice cream lagi!" ancam Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Sungmin mengkerut takut.

"Kyunnie hyung nakaaaallll!"

"Memang." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh.

"Ish!"

.

.

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Cho yang canggung membuat Sungmin merengut kesal. Bocah manis itu mengayunkan kaki nya malas. Sungmin benci dengan suasana ini.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya Hankyung yang sadar dengan tingkah laku putra bungsunya.

Seluruh mata sontak menatap Sungmin.

"Kau ingin apa chagi?" tanya Heechul lembut.

Sungmin menatap kedua orang tuanya kesal. Dengan cepat bocah itu meletakan sendok dan garpunya.

"Minnie sudah selesai!" serunya lalu dengan cepat berbalik arah meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas menatap kepergian Sungmin, ia tak ingin mendapat masalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun-ah," Hankyung membuka suara.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau besok ada waktu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ya."

"Temui Appa, besok."

"Ada apa?"

"Bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Hyejin."

"MWO?"

.

.

**TBC/Delete?**


End file.
